everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cooper E. Krumbic
His Royal Highness Prince Cooper Ervic Krumbic [he/him] of the Skeezer Isle, stylized as Cooper E. on official documents, is a 2019-introduced and fiction-only character. He is the son of Coo-ee-oh, former Queen of the Skeezers and an antagonist of the novel Glinda of Oz, written by American “Royal Historian” L. Frank Baum, as part of the Land of Oz series. tbc 'Character' 'Personality' placeholder bullets c : *cooper’s defined by a certain bitterness about his circumstances *mostly under the mindset of “if im to be a villain, ill be the greatest there is” *really likes to toy with people, honestly *radiates a presence of privilege *can definitely tell he’s powerful *is well-spoken and eloquent on purpose *if it weren’t for his role he'd probably be a pretty casual person *as closed off as his future kingdom *isnt a jerk and will humor anyone who wants to make conversation *tends to be more passive-aggressive than outright defensive 'Hobbies and Interests' 'Witchcraft' *studies it religiously *largely relies on his predecessors’ pre-existing studies *has dedicated most of his royal suite to being a place of practice *considers himself better than the Good Witches due to his Krumbic status *specializes in transformations inflicted upon others 'Politics' *has very particular options about how ozian monarchy works *consistently refers to it as the “ozian empire” rather than the "land of oz” *thinks the royal family has no place claiming the territories they do 'Appearance' Not seeking to be tied down by his role’s description of “plain”, Cooper is a fairly striking youth who displays a venomous if not haughty presence. He’s got fair skin, eyes seemingly as blue as the Skeezer Lake and platinum blond, arguably white hair that comes in thick and straight. He looks notably different from the other residents of the Skeezer Isle, and this only contributes to how he stands out among the people. In spite of his Rebellious tendencies, he takes to heart the subaquatic themes of his role and thus utilizes shades of blue, green, and white. In addition, he decorates his outfits with motifs straight from Ozian waters, such as scales, tiles, and tridents. Though still a Rebel, he opts to honor his mother and her curse by taking up the wearing of swan feathers and diamonds as well. 'Bedroom' 'Fairytale - Glinda of Oz' 'How It Goes' Main Article: Glinda of Oz Full Text: Glinda of Oz The Great Book of Records reveals that the Flatheads and Skeezers, two obscure peoples of Oz, have gone to war. Princess Ozma decides that it is her duty to stop this, and Dorothy is eager to accompany her. The Flatheads and Skeezers live at the far northern edge of the Gillikin Country, near Oogaboo and the Deadly Desert. There are just 100 Flatheads and 101 Skeezers. Both groups practice magic; little else is known, or discoverable, about them. On their way north, Ozma and Dorothy have to escape capture by giant purple spiders. More pleasantly, they encounter a group of beautiful Mist Maidens. When they arrive at the mountain home of the Flatheads, they learn that the name is literally true: the Flatheads are flat-headed, wearing their brains externally, in canisters in their pockets. Their leader, the Su-Dic (for "Supreme Dictator"), enhances his power by stealing brains from his people. He has gone to war with the Skeezers over a fishing dispute: the Skeezers prevent the Flatheads from fishing in their lake and have magically transformed the Su-Dic's wife, the witch Rora, into a golden pig. The Su-Dic is hostile to Ozma and Dorothy; they escape his control by turning invisible. On to the Skeezers, who live in a glass-domed submersible city in a nearby lake. They are ruled by Queen Coo-ee-oh, another dictatorial personality. Once Ozma and Dorothy arrive, the queen retracts the steel bridge connecting the city to shore; the girls are trapped. The queen's chambermaid, the Lady Aurex, befriends the "girl prisoners" and informs them of local conditions. Queen Coo-ee-oh learned her magic from three Adepts; she quickly betrayed them and turned them into lake fish. The queen uses her magic to spy on her own citizens and punishes dissent. The next morning, Coo-ee-oh submerges her city and leads her men in submersible boats to fight the Flatheads. But the Su-Dic surprises Coo-ee-oh and transforms her into a swan; she is so enraptured by her beauty that she forgets other concerns. The Su-Dic is so pleased that he accidentally spills the poison he intended for the lake; this would have killed the three Adepts, a remaining threat to his rule. Yet he departs triumphant: without the queen, the city cannot return to the surface, and the Skeezer soldiers are stuck on the lake's surface. Things seem to be getting out of hand; Ozma twists a magic ring that Glinda gave her, sending a call for help. At home, Glinda summons a grand council and organizes a rescue party that includes most of the well-known personalities of Oz — Glinda herself, the Wizard, The Scarecrow and Tin Woodman and Patchwork Girl, the Cowardly Lion, Tik-Tok, Jack Pumpkinhead, Prof. Wogglebug, the Shaggy Man, Uncle Henry, Cap'n Bill, the Glass Cat, Betsy Bobbin, Trot, Ojo, even the largely useless Button-Bright, all head north toward Skeezer country. The three Adepts, still in fish form, contact a young Skeezer named Ervic. He takes them to Reera the Red, a Yookoohoo living in the area. Through cleverness and reverse psychology, the Adepts get the powerful witch to restore them to their rightful forms. Glinda and party arrive, but their first efforts to raise the city and rescue Ozma and Dorothy are frustrated. Working together, the rescue party outside, and Ozma and Dorothy inside figure out the secrets of Coo-ee-oh's magic and return the city to the lake's surface. Aurex is selected as the new queen of the Skeezers, with Ervic as her prime minister. The Adepts and Ozians force the Su-Dic to restore the extra brains he'd appropriated, leaving him harmless. Glinda enchants the Flatheads so that their heads grow round over their brains. Flatheads no more, they are called Mountaineers and accept the rule of the Adepts. Peace is made between the two communities, who pledge loyalty to Ozma. The Su-Dic's wife Rora is rescued from being a pig, but Coo-ee-oh is forgotten about and left a swan. 'How Cooper Comes Into It' 'Viewpoint on Destiny' Destined for a Happily-Never-After, Cooper simply believes he’s yet another tragedy in a long line of Ozian villain legacies. tbc 'Parallels' *educated 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Mother - Coreen Krumbic' 'Guardian - Aurelie “Lee” Rex' 'Foster Sister - Aurore "Rory" Rex' 'Friends' 'Acquaintances' 'Romance' 'Enemies' 'Groups' 'Pet' 'Trivia' 'Notes' *Here, have a Pinterest board Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Land of Oz Category:Rebels Category:Ozian Category:Witches Category:Airy's Retirees